The Night and The Death
by Kitsune and wolves
Summary: Nyx has a demi-god child and the child is named Dark Night, Dark is always on the run from Zeus trying to kill her but with the help of Nico, could the child or Nyx possible be able to go to camp half-blood? find out. Nico X OC and Annabeth X Percy
1. Chapter 1

"Some one Stoll weapons from the armoury!" someone shouted from the camp armoury. Everyone rushed out of their cabins, some in pyjamas others in armour and most in a mix of armour and pyjamas. Everyone then headed over to the armoury to find an entire shelf empty and some of the Hephaestus kids experiments gone too.

"Oh, my gods," one of the demi-gods said seeing it.

Everyone looked over to the Hermes cabin but they too were just as shocked as everyone else. The Hephaestus were upset that all their work had gone to waste, now that someone had stolen the weapons.

"Ok, who stoll the weapons?" one of the Hephaestus kids asked turning around to face everyone.

"It wasn't us this time, right guys?" the Stoll brother said with the entire cabin nodding in agreement.

"Then who else could it be?" the Hephaestus asked him.

"Ever thought that one of the rogue demi-gods could have done it?" Annabeth said showing up with Percy at her side.

"Like one of them could have gotten in here with out us knowing," the Hephaestus kid said.

"But Luke was able to get in," a demi-god said.

"If it was a rogue demi-god then why didn't they just slit our throats well we were sleeping?" one of the Ares' kids asked.

"I think I saw someone last night sneaked into the armoury last night," Nico said making everyone turn to him. "And I think it was a she,"

"Ok, then what did she looks like?" Annabeth asked him.

"Well she kind of looked like a dark figure but with a famine appearance and also she seemed to be wearing a out fit like the black one from assassin's creed," Nico explained. "But when she noticed me she just disappeared into the shadows,"

"Well that means that non of us did it," Annabeth said trying to think of who it is.

"Acutely there is," Rachel said stifling a yawn.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked her.

"I heard Chiron and Mr. D talk about some daughter of a primordial goddess was on the run from monsters, and if it was worth it or not to send demi-gods or styrs to help her," Rachel explained to them.

"What's a primordail goddess?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"A primordail goddess is one of the gods that came before the titens and Olpyanins," Annabeth explained. "Meaning that eight primordail goddess had an affiar with a mortal man," "But from what Nico said I think that she could be a daughter of Nyx," Annabeth said as thunder shocked the ground.

"I don't think that the gods are happy about it," Percy said after the thunder stopped.

"Your right they aren't," Chiron said walking up to the crowd of demi-gods. "Zeus has been trying to kill her ever since she was found out at six,"

"What did she do that could posible have made them mad?" Percy asked.

"Her being alive," Chiron said sadly.

"What's her name?" Annabeth asked.

"Her name is Dark Night," Chiron said. "Her last name is Night as in night time,"

"I think we should help her," Percy said making everyone gasp and thunder shack the ground.

"What?" everyone gasped.

"Well think of it this way, I had monster's sent after me all the time when I Zeus so I think if we help her, then she'll have a chance," Percy explained.

"Percy its more then that," Chiron said. "Zeus has never really like Nyx so this is a lot different because you're the son of Zeus's brother, while she the daughter of Zeus's enemy,"

"It still doesn't make it right," Percy said.

"Percy's right, all we have to do is protect her," Annabeth said agreeing with him.

"But you see there's a problem with that," Chiron said. "She doesn't want anybody to be close to her after her father and foster parents died," he explained to them. "She will run away if you try and help her,"

"How did she live up till now then?" Nico asked.

"She stool what she need and hunted for food,"

Evening

"Percy you have everything?" Annabeth asked Percy as they packed everything need for the quest to find Dark.

"Ya," Percy said putting his bag over his shoulder.

"Nico you ready?" Annabeth asked him.

"Ya," Nico said putting his bag over his shoulder.

"Ok, so everyone remember the plan?" Annabeth asked them.

"Yup," Percy and Nico said nodding their heads in agreement.

"Ok, then Percy go start the car," Annabeth said loading the bag into the trunk.

"Got it," Percy sad getting into the car and starting it as Nico and Annabeth loaded the car.

"Guys you know there's one problem with the plan," Nico said getting in the car after they finished loading the car. "If she rans away, what do we do?"

"We use the net," Annabeth said.

"Doesn't seems a bit over the top?"

"No," Annabeth and Percy said as they drone off.

"But she was able to steal an entire self of weapons from the armoury and I was the only one that noticed her," Nico said making a good point.

"He does make a good point," Percy said.

"She only 14 so I'm sure we'll be able to take her down," Annabeth said.

"But remember what Chiron said, "Don't take her lightly," Nico reminded her.

"While if we take her a day time, she'll be weak," Annabeth said.

"Ya but Nyx is also the mother of hellhounds and Chiron said that she's been known to have Hellhounds near her,"

"Nico just shut up," Annabeth said ending the conversation.

Dawn time in Michigan, Ann Arbor

"Nico can you see her?" Percy asked as Nico stood on his and Annabeth's shoulder's, trying to get a better view.

"Not yet," Nico said looking over the crowd. "There," Nico said pointing at a black hooded person moving through the crowd away from them.

"Let's go," Percy said chasing after her with Annabeth and Nico behind him.

"Percy wait," Annabeth tired to warn him as he rounded a corner, getting slammed down to the ground with a hand at his throat. The black hooded person, looked at Nico for a second and then ran off with Nico and Annabeth in hot presot.

"Wait we just want to talk," Nico said trying to catch her but to no avail.

"Ya, right," the person said using the passement movement (it's a Parkour movement) to her self over a concrete fence. "I'm not going to that camp," she said from the other side of the fence as Annabeth, Percy and Nico tired to climb over the fence.

"How can she do that?" Nico asked lifting him self over the fence.

"While its dawn right now so she still has some power," Annabeth said jumping down from the fence as Nico and Percy fell down.

"But still," Nico groaned running after Dark (its kind of obvious now) who had just rounded the corner.

They ran after her but she was easily able to keep her distance, leaving the others trying to catch up with her. She rounded a few more corners until she came to a dead end, leaving her no choice but to fight. Nico, Annabeth and Percy all started to surround her leaving no space for her to run through.

"Dark, it would be best if you come to camp, you'll be safe," Annabeth explained trying to bring her in peacefully.

"I'm not going," Dark said taking out two knifes.

"We don't want to have to hurt you," Percy said taking out his sword, just in case she attacked.

"I was going to say the same thing," Dark said lunging at Percy. Percy thirsted his sword forward to stab her but Dark slid her knife along the sword pushing it up as she used her other knife to slice Percy's throat. But the Achilles curse prevented this from happening so before Percy could bring down his sword, Dark twirled out of the way pushing Percy away.

Dark then jumped behind Annabeth putting her into a headlock and putting a knife to her throat.

"Put down the weapons or I slit her throat," Dark said appealing pressure to the knife at Annabeth's throat.

"Ok," Percy said slowly putting his sword down, mentioning for Nico to put his down.

"Now, I want the one with the jacket to kick his sword under the garbage bin," Dark said, once Nico did that Dark started to loosen her pressure on Annabeth's throat. "And I want the other sword to be kicked over to my feet," she said, so Percy kicked his sword gently over to Dark's feet, she then slid her foot under the blade and kicked the sword up into her hand. "Bye," Dark said letting go of Annabeth and kicking her away, before running off.

"Annabeth are you ok?" Percy asked helping her up.

"Ya, just shaken up a bit," Annabeth said getting up.

"I think we need to rethink this plan," Nico said pushing the garbage bin so he could get to his sword.

"Your right," Percy said checking his pocket for his sword but it still wasn't there. "Because she has my sword and I can't get it back,"

"But can't it come back into your pocket?" Nico asked picking up his sword up from the ground.

"I think she put it into her pocket," Percy sighed.

"So the fames weapon Riptide," Dark said holding the pen up in the dim light of the room. "So I was facing Percy Jackson and his girl friend Annabeth Chase," she said putting it back into her pocket. "And I'm guessing the other kid was Nico, the child of Hades," Dark said smirking to her self.

"_Little sister you should be more careful_," a hellhound said who was chewing down on a deer near Dark.

"I know but I had no choice but to face them," Dark said taking out a fine-tooth comb. "I would've been caught, if I didn't," she said combing her long black hair that went half a foot below her shoulders.

"_We would've rescued you_," the hellhound said.

"But a great many of you would go to tartars,"

"_It would be worth it, especially since we can come back to life, but you can't_,"

"Still,"

"_Just call us and we will come_,"


	2. Chapter 2

"_Good night little sister_," the hellhound said to Dark as she woke up from her daylong sleep in the room.

"Good night, sis," Dark said yawning as she got up. "Is it dark out?" she asked her as she walked over to the fridge.

"_Yes, its nine o'clock_," the hellhound said.

"I miss the winter when I could go out more often," Dark sighed getting a cretin of milk out. "I think today I'll go back to camp half-blood to leave those demi-gods a surprise," she smirked before she chugged down the milk cretin.

"_What kind of surprise_?" the hellhound asked smiling evilly.

"I'm thinking of leaving some of the biggest hellhound crap," Dark said grinning evilly, making the hellhound grin even wider.

"_I'll get the others_," the hellhound said disappearing.

"I'll have to do is use the magical item I stool from the camp, to down size the crap and then I just sneaked in," Dark said.

"_Little sister the others are out side right now_," the hellhound said reappearing next to Dark.

"Good, tell everyone to make three separate piles of crap," Dark said putting on her long sweater.

"_Got it_," she said disappearing.

Camp half blood

"Hey guys do smell that?" one of the Athena kids asked another, sniffing the air.

"Ya, what's that smell?" another said after sniffing the air.

"I think its coming from the cabin," another said pointing at their cabin.

Everyone started walking closer and they noticed the smell getting worse and worse so they all ran up to the door with Annabeth in the lead. She opened the door, to relieve the entire floor covered in a crap.

"Oh, gods," one of them said covering his nose.

"This most have been the Hermes cabin," one of the others said.

"No, look," another said pointing to a large banner over the crap, it read "From Dark Night to Annabeth".

"I guess Dark didn't like you trying to help her," one of them said to her.

"Shut up," Annabeth growled at him.

"Annabeth, I just heard that, Percy's and Nico's cabin have the same thing as us," one of Athena's said, who just heard from her friend from the Iris cabin.

"I think it would be best for the camp if you stopped 'helping' her," one of them suggested to her.

"Maybe we should get revenge," one of the kids suggested.

"Ya," half of them said agreeing with him.

"I don't think that would be wise," Chiron said who had just come after hearing what happened. "This is what she does if she in a very good mood," Chiron said mentioning to the crap all over the floor. "One time she destroyed the last person's house who pissed her off,"

"What did he do?" one of the younger ones asked.

"He tripped her, making her lose the lemon pudding she had in her hand,"

"But she's just one person," one of them said.

"Guys she could've easily killed Percy if it wasn't for the curse, and she nearly killed me but didn't, so no, she's just to dangers," Annabeth snapped at them. "I'm going to get Percy to clean out the cabin for us, and I want everyone to figure out how she's able to get into the camp while I'm gone," Annabeth said walking off to Percy's cabin.

"Ok," they said walking off in different directions.

Annabeth walked to Percy's cabin and found him just finishing off cleaning his cabin with a bucket of water.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy said as he made the water wash out the last of the crap on the floor. "Heard the same thing happened to you guys,"

"Yes, could you maybe help us clean out our cabin?" Annabeth asked him.

"Sure just lit me rest for a bit, and I'll help," Percy said sitting back down on his bed.

"Ok, thanks," Annabeth said leaving the cabin.

"By the way Annabeth, I heard from Nico that, he only got a little bit compared to us," Percy said.

"Maybe because he's a kid of Hades,"

Mount Vernon, New York state

"_So why did you not give the son of Hades as much as the others, is it maybe because you like him?_" the hellhound asked Dark making her stop immediately with a blush forming on her checks.

"W-wh-why wou-would y-you think o-of that, Helen?" Dark stammered out with a giant blush all over her face.

"_Oh, no reason_," Helen said rolling her eyes, at Dark's obviousness. "_Hey is that Nico_?" Helen said pointing to an alley.

"Where?" Dark said looking in the direction. Helen rolled her eyes again at Dark's reaction.

"_Smooth_," Helen said. "_Your reaction just proved that you like him_,"

"But I…That's…I…Shut up," Dark said sitting down in her chair.

"_Okay, but sooner or later you're going to have to emit it_," Helen chuckled laying out on the floor.

"I don't have anything to emit," Dark said lying through her teeth. "Besides, I'm not as beautiful as most girls today,"

"_Right, you mean those girls that have breast implants and wear tons of makeup and skimpy clothing_?" "_Dark, you have natural beauty_,"

"What natural beauty," Dark sighed holding out her hands to mention to her body.

"_You have a big rack already, natural grown_," Helen said making Dark blush. "_Also, you take such good care of your long hair and also you have the most beautiful face, that you inherited from mother_,"

"You really think?" Dark asked looking into the small mirror on the wall.

"_Acutely mother, said that and everyone else agreed with it_,"

"Mother said that?" "Well, I guess I inheritedmore of mother's side then my father's, huh?" Dark chuckled. "Maybe that's why Zeus hates me so much," she said sadly.

"_I think he's more jealous that he couldn't get you on his list of girls to screw_,"

"Probably," Dark chuckled. "I kind of feel sorry for Hera, having a husband that cheats all the time on other women," "She should get someone who's more considerate of her feelings," she sighed but then Dark all of a sudden got up, feeling like someone was coming after her. "Do you feel that?" she asked Helen.

"_Ya, it's the same as the one eight years ago_," Helen said jumping up from spot.

"Now I can take my revenge," Dark said taking out her knife, readying for the coming battle. "For what happened to my father,"

"_Not now_," Helen whispered picking up Dark by the back of her sweater.

"Helen, what are you doing?" Dark said strangling from Helen's grasp on her sweater. "That persons coming and I need to kill him for what he did to my…" Dark was knocked out by Helen who used a sleeping spell to knock her out.

"_Not today_," Helen said disappearing through the shadows of the room, just before it was engulfed in an explosion that came through the door.

Camp half-blood

"Percy, there's a group of Hellhounds heading this way," one of the Hermes kids said to Percy who was doing sword practice.

"On which side of the camp?" Percy asked.

"Their hading towards the gate," the kid said running off to tell more people.

Percy immediately ran off to the gate of camp half-blood to meet the incoming hellhounds but when he got there he found all the hellhounds walking slowly towards the gate, with one hellhound in the lead holding something in its mouth.

"Ares cabin prepare to attack," Clarisse said to her cabin as they all formed up for the up coming battle.

All the hellhounds stopped in a line with the lead one still walking forward to the gate with a black cloth in its mouth. It then stopped right in front of the gates and then slowly lowered down what was in its mouth. That was when it hit Percy, the cloth in its mouth wasn't a cloth but a human being with black clothes.

"Wait, Clarisse," Percy said to her, watching the hellhound put the person down.

But then Mrs. O'Leary showed up walking slowly with a bit of sadness in her steps, but also with pride. Mrs. O'Leary went up to the hellhound that had just put the person on the ground. Both of the hounds seemed to be in some kind of silent conversation, after a few seconds, Mrs. O'Leary bent down and picked up the person, at the same spot the other hellhound did and then walked towards the big house.

"What's going on?" one of the Ares cabin kids asked confused about what was going on but know one seemed to know, not even the Athena kids could understand.

Mrs. O'Leary walked up to the big house where, Chiron was waiting for her at the steps and seem lying is able to understand the situation. Mrs O'Leary then slowly put the person into Chiron's arms and then waited at the door as Chiron brought the person into the big house.

"All right everyone, go back to what you were doing, and don't attack the hellhounds, as long as that Nyx girl is here your safe," Mr. D said from the porch before walk in after Chiron.


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" most of the campers asked after hearing what Mr. D said to them, while others went back to what they were doing before hand.

"She the one that pranked us," one of the Athena kids said to his fellow cabin mates.

"What should we do?" another Athena kid asked.

"We should get her back," another suggested.

"Enough," Annabeth ordered them. "She is very weak right now and I will not allow you to pick on her," she said. "And if you hadn't noticed, those hellhounds would tear you to shreds if you hurt her," Annabeth said pointing to the role of hellhounds waiting outside for Dark and then she walked away to the big house to ask what was going on.

"What's happening?" a very tired Nico asked yawning as he walked up to her.

"Remember the girl that we tired to bring to the camp?" Annabeth asked him.

"Ya, so?"

"Well she was just brought here by the hellhounds over there," Annabeth said pointing them out.

"Oh," Nico said lazily looking over at all the hellhounds before turning around to his cabin. "I'm going back to sleep," he said yawning.

"Breakfast is in half an hour you know," Annabeth informed him, making him stop.

"Damn," he cursed, as he continued walking to his cabin but he was soon stopped by Chiron who had been looking for him.

"Nico, I need to come with me to the big house," Chiron said.

"Sure," he said following Chiron back to the big house. "So what do you need?" Nico asked Chiron as they walked into the big house.

"Rachel just made a prophecy," Chiron said opening the door to the main room of the big house.

"Hmm, what was the prophecy?" Nico asked him.

"It's a prophecy of you and the Nyx girl," Mr. D said from his set next to the TV, as he watched 1000 ways to die. "It seems that either you'll both be killed by a rogue or a have a happy ever after,"

"Huh?" Nico said by what Mr. D just said, because it sounded like he actually cared.

"Its important that you choice the later or I could die, along with the other Olympians," Mr. D said only coarsened about himself and Olympus.

"Fine can you tell me what the prophecy is?" Nico asked them.

One of the big house's rooms

"Where am I?" Dark asked waking up from the sleeping spell, that Helen had put on her. Dark looked around the unfamiliar room that she is in, and noticed that it was morning out side. "Crap its morning and I'm at camp half-#%&," Dark said after noticing the kids running around with orange t-shirts. "And &#$, I almost had him," she said smashing her fist against the wall.

"You know that you, would never be able to defeat him," someone said from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Dark said trying to see through the shadows.

"You will never defeat our great leader," the person said disappearing from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Dark asked getting up from her bed but when she did. The dizziness in her head took over and she fell back onto the bed.

Someone started to open the door and Dark quickly got up, ignoring the dizziness and pain in her head. She took out a knife that she kept hidden in her under shirt and placed at the neck of the person who had entered her room. The person that had the knife at their throat, glapbed.

"Why did you bring me here," Dark asked, holding her forehead with one hand and knife placed at the person's throat in the other.

"The hellhounds did," the person said in fear of the knife.

"Who are you?" Dark asked the person, as she tired to keep herself from falling over.

"I'm a daughter of Apollo," the person said, before Dark knocked her out with a blow to the back of the head.

Dark then stumbled out of the room, careful not to step on the demi-god and then walked/stumbled down the hallway to the back door. She kept going to the door, with her knife in hand, to deal with anyone that tired to stop her. When she opened the door, she found that she accidentally used the front door and now she was standing in front of the entire camp. Now everyone was staring up at her.

"Isn't she the girl that those hellhounds dropped off?" one of the Aphrodite daughters asked another.

"I think so," the other one said.

The camp started to become a buzz of whisper, which just annoyed Dark so she continued towards the forest. People just stared and watched as she headed towards the forest, those that were in her way moved aside, not wanting to be touched.

"Ms. Night, shouldn't you be in bed?" Chiron asked as he walked up to her.

"Go away Chiron," Dark hissed as more pain came to her head as she passed Chiron on her way to the forest.

"Ms. Night I insist that you go have some more rest," Chiron said.

"I don't take…ow…orders from you," Dark said.

"Lady Nyx, told me, well you were sleeping that you most sleep for a few more hours, at least until the evening," Chiron said to Dark, making her stop in her tracks at the mentioning of her mother.

"Ok," Dark said walking back to the big house but she quickly collapsed from the pain in her head, due to the excruciating pain. "Could you please take me back to the room," Dark mumbled into the ground.

"Sure," Chiron said picking her up and carrying her back to the room that she was staying in, at the big house.

On the way there, Dark soon feel asleep, not steering at all even when Chiron put her onto her bed or when he closed the door. Dark sleeped silently throughout the entire day, peacefully and undisturbed.

It wasn't until around mid sunset that she started to steer, she broke out into a cold sweat and started to mumble things. It kept on getting worse and worse, she began to toss and turn in her sleep.

"No," she mumbled in her sleep. "No…please why him…I have to go in…" she continued to mumble until she woke up screaming. "NOOOOOOOO!"

"Dark what is it?" Chiron asked bursting into the room, to find her hugging her knees at the top corner of her bed, crying heavily into in her knees. "You were having a nightmare about _that_ incident again weren't you?" Chiron asked using his wheel chair to get down to her height.

"Yes," Dark sobbed. "It was about the fire…"

Dinnertime at camp half-blood

"Ok, quit down," Chiron said to the demi-gods. "As you all know, we have a new demi-god, at the camp,"

"++++++ god," Dark huffed from beside Chiron, right when she said that, a symbol over Dark's head appeared. It showed the night sky above her head, with multiple stars, in the sky with two hellhounds on the boarder of the symbol like guard dogs. "Why's everyone staring at me?" she asked.

Everyone bowed down to her as Chiron spook. "All hair Dark Night, daughter of Nyx,"

"Oh, that's why," Dark, mumbled to her self, risling that her mother had just claimed her.

"Ok, so Dark, you can go sit at your mother's table," Chiron said pointing to a table near Nico's, that had stars and the night sky as a table cloth.

"Got it," Dark said, walking over to the table. "Hey," she said as she passed Nico, giving him a small wave, before sitting down at her table.

"Ok, everyone, we will be having Capture the flag to night so after dinner everyone must get their gear from their cabin and go to the sides that have been decided," Chiron said, as the Ares cabin, had wide grins on their faces for what was to come. "Also because, the Nyx cabin now has a member, one of the two sides will have to ask which side the cabin will join," Chiron said, which made the two team captains start to get up. "After supper," Chiron said, making the two team captains sit down. "Ok, everyone dig in," Chiron said sitting down to eat.

Everyone then started eating and talking to the others in their cabin. Dark just sat at her table alone, not even glancing at anyone as she eat in complete silence. Soon after dinner, everyone got up to get their gear on well the two team captains went over to Dark, who was currently watching the setting sun.

"Which team has Nico on it?" Dark asked them as the captains stepped near her.

"My team," the Hephaestus cabin kid said, putting up his hand.

"Than I'll be on your team,"

"That's unfair, you get two big three cabins and a primordial goddess cabin on your side,"

"Should've asked them earlier bud," the Hephaestus kid said.

Dark then walked over to her cabin, to find that it was put in a new line that was set behind the big three cabin, which showed that they where older then the big three and more powerful. The Nyx cabin, had two statues of a hellhound standing guard at the front entrance, on a plank it said on each of the statues, saying: Together we fight as a family.

"It seems that someone delivered my things to my cabin," Dark said noticing her things placed on her bed with her armour and weapons on the left side of the cabin facing in. "And they even cleaned it," she said noticing the shine to it.

"Half an hour to capture the flag!" someone shouted from out side.

"Better get ready I guess," Dark said getting her armour down from the wall.

Capture the flag

"Ok, everyone got their gear on?" the Hephaestus kid asked as he looked around making sure that everyone was there.

"Yes," everyone said back.

"Ok, so I want Apollo cabin to set up in the trees over looking the river, then I want my cabin to stand guard at the river, well the Hermes cabin charges forwards with the Demeter cabin and Iris cabin on its sides. The Nyx and Hades cabin will stay here to watch the flag, well the Dionysus cabin, stand guard at the jail," the Hephaestus kid said.

"That's going to take forever and the Athena cabin will easily be able to plan a counter attack," Dark said.

"And you got any better ideas?"

"Actually yes," "All of you stay here and guard the flag, well I go and take the flag,"

"And you really think your going to be able to get past all of them?" the Hephaestus kid chuckled.

"Well seeing as I've had a knife point at your stomach for the past minute, I think so," Dark said mentioning to the knife that was just touching his stomach. "So I'll be going now," Dark said pulling up her black scarf over her lower face, and then disappeared in the shadows.

Soon Dark was seen racing at blinding speeds towards the other team, easily out manoeuvring them with little effort. Many of the other team couldn't believe what they were seeing as, Dark had already got the flag and was heading back to her side, but the Athena cabin had already set up near the river and ready fire arrows at Dark.

"Archers ready," Annabeth said to them holding her own bow and arrow "aim," she said aiming it at Dark. "Fire!" she said letting loose the arrow as the others did too.

The arrows raced towards toward Dark, some setting a blaze to the trees and blushes. The fire quikly blocked Dark's path so she turned around but she found that she was trapped.

"Shit," Dark cursed trying to look for a way out. "This is just like…" Dark said with her eyes widening. "No," she whispered treeing to back up from the flames but there was no way out. "No!" Dark screeched as the flames crept closer towards her.


	4. Update

I will be continuing this FF unlike my other FF, and I am sorry that I have not undated in a while but my computer has been malfunctioning a lot but now it's fixed, so now I can write more chapters.


End file.
